1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a two part grille with interlocking connections on the backside of the parts for assembling a grille in an opening in a door or the like with the benefit of no screws or the like necessary.
2. Description of Prior Art
Natural ventilation generally means that sufficient fresh air may be channeled into indoor room to reach the purpose of dissipating the heat accumulated in the building or diluting and dispelling the harmful or bad material from the air.
For this purpose of ventilation mentioned above, metal and wood grilles for openings in doors and windows are well known. However metal grilles do not have good weathering qualities, being subject to rusting and pealing paint. Likewise wooden grilles need periodic painting and are often subject to warping of its components when exposed to moisture.